


Day 12- Fingering

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Heavy Petting, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 12- Fingering

“Boring! Boring! Definitely boring, so simple to figure out the murderer!” Sherlock bemoaned as he flicked through the channels before finally turning off the television and folding his arms.

John rolled his eyes and resumed typing away on his laptop from where he sat at the desk knowing that sooner or later Sherlock would probably flip the television back on in another attempt to become entertained. With a sigh, John stopped typing and pushed himself away from the desk to stand behind the irritable man and run his hands through the voluminous curls. Sherlock stilled and then tilted his head back to rest in John’s hands, his eyes open and looking up at the shorter man who loomed over him pensively.

Short but strong fingers found their way to Sherlock’s scalp, neatly trimmed fingernails scratching at the skin soothingly. Sherlock practically purred under John’s touch and smiled faintly. With a turn of his head, Sherlock nuzzled into John’s awaiting left palm and kissed the warm skin softly.

“What is it, love?” John inquired, stroking the bridge of Sherlock’s nose.

Sherlock studied the hand in front of his face before flicking his eyes up at John and nipping on John’s thumb, “I want to play a game.”

John chuckled and gestured to the various parts of the wall by the fireplace with his right hand, “Well, you daggered the Cluedo board there, super-glued the dominoes there, tacked up the poker cards there, and oh let’s not forget you took out the batteries of the Operation game to experiment with their acidity.”

A pout made Sherlock’s lower lip protrude child-like as he looked wide-eyed up at John and made a low whine of annoyance followed by a deeper sound of bemusement. John smiled and raised a brow.

“Fine, then.” Sherlock stood, licking his lips as he slowly pushed John towards the kitchen, “I’ll play with my favorite toy then. You.”

“Oh, really?” John responded cheekily, letting Sherlock guide him backwards into the kitchen until his backside bumped up against the table’s edge, “and what would you do?”

Sherlock answered by grabbing the bottom of John’s jumper and yanking it upward, bringing the other man’s arms sharply to whack Sherlock in the shoulder. Sherlock ignored this and yanked the jumper the rest of the way off. With dexterous fingers Sherlock unbound all the buttons on John’s shirt until John’s entire chest was visible. The chill of the room made John shiver and Sherlock’s lips descended down upon his hastily, his tongue lapping at John’s lips until John parted them to let Sherlock explore his mouth. A low moan escaped both of their mouths, lingering on one another’s lips as Sherlock unfastened John’s trousers.

John smiled against Sherlock’s lips, “If you’re going to play there you might want to grab the lube from our room.”

Sherlock’s face twisted with irritation briefly and he paused long enough to slip into their room, returning a minute later with the lube in hand. John was glad for his return; for with his body so exposed and without Sherlock there to warm him up made him feel faintly chilled.

Without a word Sherlock went back to kissing John, his hands idly running and up and down John’s sides before resuming pulling John’s trousers and pants down until they were straddled on his thighs. John shifted on his feet, intending to have Sherlock take them off but Sherlock placed his hands on John’s thighs, squeezing so John would stay in place. John stilled and Sherlock moved from kissing him to lapping at his neck and throat.

“Chest on the table, arse towards me.” Sherlock commanded, his voice gruffer than he intended but having the proper affect for John obediently turned and pressed his chest down on the table, his shirt splaying on either side of his torso while his trousers stayed caught around his thighs.

The sound of the lube bottle being squeezed caused John to shift and try to look back at Sherlock to see what he was up to. Sherlock caught his look and his eyes twinkled. John felt Sherlock grip his left buttocks in his hand and take his right to rub his cleft, slowly making his way to John’s arsehole. John wiggled his hips and smirked when he heard Sherlock make a low sound of want. Suddenly, a lube-covered digit was prodded past John’s opening, making him smile to himself and knowing that he got the better of Sherlock.

Sherlock sensed rather than saw the smirk spreading across John’s face. Without preamble Sherlock shoved another finger into John, making the man moan and buck towards the table and causing him to scrabble at the surface of the table with his fingers for a hold. Sherlock’s laughter, infused with mirth and mischief, filled the room as he repeatedly withdrew and inserted his fingers into John, his other hand reaching up to clasp John’s shoulder firmly. John writhed under him, his hips swaying back so he could fuck himself on Sherlock’s long fingers.  Moans tumbled loosely from his lips as he trembled, the need for more driving him crazy.

“What…” Sherlock leaned forward to whisper in John’s ear while still fingering him slowly, “Do you want more?”

John gritted his teeth, not answering at first for he knew what Sherlock wanted to hear but finally saying, “Yes, I do.”

With Sherlock against his back, John felt the reverberations as Sherlock laughed, “Oh, we can’t have that. You have reply properly.”

His head pressed against the cool course-grained wood, John thought about refusing to answer but the slow prodding and overwhelming need rippling through him had him inwardly cursing as he said aloud, “Please, Sherlock.”

Sherlock tilted his head and listened closely, thrusting his fingers deeper and patiently waiting for John to continue.

John licked his lips and went on to say softly, “Please, Sherlock, I need you to be rougher with me…to punish me…”

“Why do you need to be punished?” Sherlock asked in a lilting voice that demanded an answer.

“Because I have been extremely bad…” John shifted again, his head turning so his eyes met Sherlock’s as he continued, “I have been an extremely bad companion, Master. Please, finger me harder. Punish me…”

Sherlock’s eyes darkened from light to extremely dark blue and his lips parted into a wide grin, “Oh, you shall be punished, my naughty companion. Thoroughly.”

On the last word, Sherlock gripped John’s shoulder so hard he cried out, feeling Sherlock’s fingers dig partially into his scar but not unpleasantly so, as Sherlock thrusted hard and deep with two fingers then three, each thrust solid and making John’s chest scrape along the tabletop. No doubt there would be some bruises later, John thought absentmindedly, thankfully that the table had few splinters to deal with. Sherlock released his shoulder and one-handedly popped open the lid of the lube, placing a glob of it on John’s lower back before wiping it off and wrapping his hand around John’s shaft, pumping it in counter-time to his thrusts.

John gripped the edges of the table, saliva dribbling down from his open mouth as Sherlock exerted wave after wave of pleasure-pain over him until he felt his last shred of will give way, his bellow of a curse mingled with a moan following his overpowering climax. Sherlock slowly retracted his fingers and John continued to shudder, his orgasm crashing over him in layers that eventually dwindled then faded. Panting heavily, he stood and faced Sherlock, whose pupils were blown wide and upper-lip had a trace of sweat from exertion.  Carefully, John reached for the lube and applied a generous amount to his hand before locking eyes with Sherlock.

They met in a frenzied kiss full of lips and teeth and desire. John rubbed his leg the prominent bulge of Sherlock’s trousers, making the detective moan low into John’s mouth and sending electrifying vibrations into his skull that spurred him further to push Sherlock into the wall and grind his knee upwards into Sherlock’s crotch.

“And now the companion becomes the Master…” John muttered against Sherlock’s lips as he loosened Sherlock’s trousers and reached around the back of them to clasp a supple cheek in his palm before roughly shoving a finger into Sherlock.

A faint whine escaped Sherlock’s lips as he allowed himself to sink down onto John’s finger. John prodded upwards, his finger joined by another in teasing Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock bit his lower lip and looked down at John from hooded lids, “John...”

“Do you want to be punished, love?” John mumbled as he pushed his finger as deep into Sherlock their position would allow and hearing the taller man catch his breath.

“Yes…” Sherlock practically begged.

“Good.” John smirked and withdrew his finger, bringing his trousers and pants back up around his waist and taking Sherlock by the hand, “Come to the bedroom and we’ll start with the riding crop.”

 

 


End file.
